I almost told you that I Loved you
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Song fic. Papa roach: I almost told you that I Loved you. It's sort of my canon song for good old fashion oncest.


If there was anything Greed-ler loved more than the amounts of cash he made daily, it was the sight of Oncie's lips wrapped around his throbbing dick.

'You know I love it when you're down on your knees-

And I'm a junkie for the way that you please.'

This was 'oh so true'. After some practice here, and there, Oncie had become an expert on the subject. A professional blower if Greed-ler ever met one. Oncie knew Greed-ler so well, and exactly how he liked it. A well trained slut couldn't even compete with him. Greed-ler would just have to give him that look, and Oncie would easily get the hint. He'd quickly drop his activity. Whatever it was, and approach the man, before dropping to his knees. Greed-ler just loved it. He had truly trained Oncie well. It was the number one thing that Greed-ler looked forward to everyday.

'You shut me up-

When you swallow me down.'

It was truly a moment of bliss. Oncie would suck so greedily after Greed-ler shot his load down the boy's throat. For that split moment, Greed-ler would hold his breath, letting his lungs burn. Only when he was sure Oncie got everything did he release he trapped air in his lungs and sigh in relief. It was the only time the room would go completely silent.

'My back to the wall-

You're going to town.'

Greed-ler remembered when they first started this. Oncie was so bad, and foreign to this little art, that Greed-ler would get impatient, that he would grip the boy's hair and just fuck the poor boy's face. Oh how little Oncie learned. All Greed-ler had to do now, was sit back and let Oncie do all the work himself, without any guidance from the other, who would grin down at the boy the whole time, occasionally petting his soft hair, to show what a good job he was doing.

'I almost told you that I loved you-

Thank god I didn't cause it would have been a lie.'

This was false however. Greed loved Oncie. Or was that a lie? True he was a tad possessive, when it came to the boy, but was it love? Could he actually love his younger counterpart? Or was it just a deep desire to forever own the boy? He didn't know himself. All he knew was he lived up to his name when it came to Oncie.

'I say the damnedest things-

When you're on top of me'

Greed-ler is always in control. Even when Oncie crawls up on his lap, and inserts the man into him, he has no say. No say with how hard or fast Greed-ler wants him to ride his dick. Greed-ler's hands are always there, on Oncie's bruised hips, controlling the pace that the boy goes. He loved how the boy felt. He would release his own silent moans which were drowned out by Oncie's screams and pleas for Greed-ler to touch him. It's the perfect time to whisper anything that he'd never say out loud to the boy. And if Oncie did happen to hear it, Greed-ler would simply deny it. Easy as that. Oncie was clearly hearing things, what with all his screaming.

'I almost told you that I loved you.'

'I hate to say it, but it has to be said.'

"I love you so much Oncie."

'You look so fragile as I fuck with your head.'

It gets him every time. Every time Greed-ler looks down at the boy and whispers those words, Oncie's face flares up. He looks up at Greed-ler with those wide blue eyes, searching for Greed-ler's eyes, through his glasses. He knew what the boy was looking for. He knew that Oncie had his doubts of the older doppelganger words, and wanted to see truth, but at the same time, just by hearing those words, Greed-ler knew Oncie would stay with him longer, just to continue hearing those three words that were always neglected from him.

'I know it shouldn't, but it's getting me off-

If sex is the drug, then what it the cost?'

It was worth it. Even if he didn't mean it, just seeing Oncie look up at him shyly and blushing, turned him on again. Seeing the boy go from casually sucking him off, to looking like it was about to be his first time all over again, was enough for anyone to jump the boy. Of course that would be a death sentence if anyone touched him. Oncie belonged to Greed-ler. Not even if someone tried paying Greed-ler, would he give them a shot at the boy. The boy was to priceless to give up, and how fortunate for Greed-ler that Oncie was all his for the price of nothing.

'I'm not the one that you want; I'm not the one you need-

My love is like a fucking disease.'

Isn't that why Oncie kept coming back for more? Greed-ler knew damn well that Oncie could probably find someone who was more right for him. Someone who was more loving and compassionate with him. Someone to treat him right. But that's not the case here. He chooses to stay in this factory with Greed-ler. He chooses to allow Greed-ler to push him around, talk to him as if he was below the other. He allowed Greed-ler to push him over on the desk, multiple times and take him over and over again. With the door unlocked none the less. Just daring anyone to enter the room to see what dirty secrets go on. Oncie was clearly ill to have stayed willingly with the green monster.

'You can give me your hand; you can make your demand-

I'm the hardest Mother Fucker to please.'

Honestly, he can't even remember when the last time Oncie let out an out lash at him. Sure when it all first started out Oncie constantly argued about Greed-ler's views on how things should be run, but that was all quickly changed. Even if Oncie did try at times, just to help out, Greed-ler would correct him on everything and try to tell the boy, that the company didn't need his help. All he had to do was sit back and live the life of luxury. Was that really too hard to ask of someone to do? Apparently yes, because Oncie had continued to try to help. What part of, 'I don't want you help,' was so hard to understand? The boy just could not comprehend this. The only time Greed-ler ever need his help, was when he had board meetings, or just wanted the boy to distract/entertain him. That was the only time the boy was allowed to help out, and boy, did Greed-ler love it when he helped out in those situations.

'I almost told you that I loved you-

Thank god I didn't cause it would have been a lie-

I say that damnedest things, when you're on top of me-

I almost told you that I loved you.'

* * *

The Lorax: Dr. Seuss

Song: i almost told you that I love you

Artist:Papa Roach.

Seriously though I was listening and all I could think of was how perfect the song was for them! Also I never wrote a song fic. before, so I hope I did it right, or if there even is a correct way to correctly write one.


End file.
